


Greg Sanders : The Spectacular Spider-Man

by Joshua_Preston



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Preston/pseuds/Joshua_Preston
Summary: During the explosion of his lab room, Greg’s life get’s tossed into a web of amazement.





	Greg Sanders : The Spectacular Spider-Man

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I own neither. Just the idea that this could work.

Just as Greg Sanders was about to check his report, an explosion rocked him off his feet and tore his room up. The whole Crime Lab felt the tremor. Greg looked over to his right. And a small spider landed down and bit him. There was only one thing on his mind, before he passed out. “The spider bit me. Why?”

+

Sara Sidle was feeling a little discombobulated, but she could find her bearings. And came across Greg Sanders. She knew of his not so secret crush on her.

Sara sat down and started to hold Greg in her arms. “It’s going to be alright Greg. I promise.” She whispered into his ears.

+

It was the incessant beeping that had awoken Greg up from his slumber. “Where are my glasses?” He noticed them across the room. “There they are.” Then something hit him. “I can see without my glasses.” He soon thought about what else happened to him.

The inner thoughts were interrupted by the only man he thinks of as a father.

Captain Jim Brass. In charge of Homicide.

And for the first time since before the explosion, Greg Sanders smiled. “Hello, sir.” It brings him joy to know that he is cared for.

Brass moved a chair next to him. “How you doing Greg? Everything okay?” He thought that over some. “Sorry. Stupid question to ask after you were blown up.” He chuckled. “Has someone contacted your mom?” Greg once told Jim that his only family is his mom.

The smile left and Greg groaned. “I don’t want to face her alone.” Greg started to cry.

Jim used a handkerchief to dry the tears. He never pressed Greg for answers. The young man always came forward.

Greg sniffled. “When I was a kid, my mom forbade me from playing sports.” He started off.

This surprised Jim. Greg is excellent at basketball. He plays with Stokes and Brown all the time. “That is hard to believe.” He moved some of the hair out of Greg’s eyesight.

He continued on. “My mom wanted a ton of kids, but after I was born, my dad died. Leaving only me. Every time I got a sniffle or a nose bleed, she’d rush me to the E.R.” The tears came back. “She’s going to go ballistic.” A few sobs broke up his words.

This broke Jim’s heart. He knew he was due back, but Greg takes precedence. “How about I stay outside the room. Wait on your mom for you. Run some interference. You okay with that?” Jim rubbed Greg’s forehead.

This cheered Greg up some. “I’d like that a lot. Could you leave the door open some?” How cheesy is that? Greg thought to himself.

Jim nodded. “No problem, Greg. Get some sleep, son.” He walked out to leave the door open with a good six inch span to allow light in.

Greg sighed to himself. “My father figure just called me ‘son’.” With that he fell asleep.

+

When Jim was just about to doze off, he heard a whirlwind of commotion heading his way. A six foot tall redhead was swinging her heavy purse at several unis. “Back off! I have pepper spray and I’m not afraid to use it!”

Jim chuckled. “She’s definitely Greg’s mother.” He got up and walked over. “Mrs. Sanders? I’m with the LVPD. Please come with me.” He asked.

She whipped her head around. “Oh, great! The Police are here to serve and protect! Fat lot of good that did when my baby got blown up!” The purse barely made contact with Jim’s head.

Heaven help the man that’s with her. He thought to himself. “Please calm down. Greg is sleeping right now. I am Captain Brass from Homicide.” He escorted the frantic mother to the seats next to the door.

She was ready with more verbal quips, but the name caught her attention. “Brass? Jim Brass?” The name clicked. “My son speaks very highly of you. Gregario looks up to you so much. He thinks of you as a father. Thank you for being here for my son.” She reached in for tissue, and not the pepper spray. “I’ve tried so hard to be there for him.”

Jim held her hands in his own. “Well, I know how hard it is to be a single parent.” He grinned. “Pepper.”

For the first time in ages. Fredericka Sanders laughed.

+

From the inside, Greg Sanders smiled. “Looks like Jim might go from being stand-in father to step-father.” And with that he fell back asleep.

+

Back at the Crime Lab, Nick Stokes and Warrick Brown were grilling Hodges to the third degree. They try not to be impartial, but the two men treat Greg like a younger brother.

Warrick slammed down the write up. “You couldn’t handle being last place, so you decide to blow Sanders up?” His voice was laced with venom.

Hodges scoffed. “If I wanted to be better, I’d just trip Sickly Sanders in the hallway. Not send him into the afterlife.”

Nick felt a burning sensation building up from the tattoo from the back of his right shoulder blade. “I can’t handle this Warrick. I need to get some fresh air, man.” Nick left the building and no one noticed a loud rumbling sound coming from the parking lot.

+

The discussion wasn’t as bad as he feared. Greg’s mom did smother him some. But Jim assured her that Greg would be on his feet in no time.

“I’m going to check your mom, here, into a hotel. So she’ll be closer to you. Be sure to some rest. Good night son.” Jim and his mom left to allow Greg some more sleep.

And he started to dream of his time in high school. With his gifted friends. And his ‘angel’.

+

Catherine Willows walked into Greg’s room. With the information badly needed. The truth of the explosion. She walked in and saw him in the moonlight. And smiled.

The next thing heard dropped that smile. “Oh, angel. Come on, your dad isn’t back yet. Let’s try a few more positions.” He moaned.

This shocked Catherine. “Greg is a, a, a.” She tried to think of what Nick once called Warrick. “A horn dog. Greg is a horn dog.” She whispered to herself.

She shook her head. “Wake up, Greg. And I sure ain’t your angel.” Catherine lectured Greg.

This shot Greg strait up. “Catherine!” He squeaked out. “What are you doing here?”

Although Catherine was sporting a scowl, she was smiling on the inside. “I came by to check up on you. And to tell you the source of the explosion.” She tried to sound gruff.

Well as gruff as she could be, with laughter threatening to boil out.

The last time he was sweating this bad, was when he and Morgan were busted by her dad. Who is now in charge of the Crime Lab. “Sorry, Catherine. I was reliving a moment with my high school girlfriend. She is one in a million.” Greg sighed.

The smile finally broke out. “I’m sorry, Greg. I couldn’t help myself. She must be one unique girl.” She saw a look on Greg’s face that said, you have no idea. Catherine let it go. “Anyway, the source of the explosion was from some chemicals that were left on a heating plate. A heating plate that was still on. It was accidental. No malcontent included.” She informed him.

Greg didn’t like the answer. So he does what he does best. Change the subject. “How about some TV.” He offered. With the TV remote, Greg hit the power button. And the face of Conrad Ecklie was on the news. “I just want all of Las Vegas to know that this explosion was in no way dangerous to the public. It was contained to one room. That is all.” This just pissed Greg off. “To say nothing of me, Ecklie.” He turned off the TV and squeezed the remote.

A crunching sound caught Catherine’s attention. She looked over to see a crumpled mass of rubber, plastic, copper and metal. In Greg’s hand. Also he wasn’t wearing his glasses when he was watching television. “Greg, what is going on?” She breathed.

Greg thought about lying, but Catherine is a mother. If Lindsey can’t pull a fast one, there’s no way in Hell that Greg can. “After the explosion, I saw a spider land on my right hand.” He held up his hand, to show the bite. “That bite cured my near-sightedness.” He looked at the twisted mess that was the remote. “And gave me enhanced strength. Apparently.” Greg placed the remote on his lap.

Catherine frowned. “Somehow I get the feeling that this is just the tip of the iceberg. We have to keep this under wraps. If the wrong people found out about this, Greg, you’d become a lab rat. Both figuratively and literately.” She instructed the newly empowered employee.

Greg nodded. “Yeah, that’s a smart plan. My Mama Olaf used to tell my friends that with great power comes great responsibility. Never thought it would apply to me, though.” He confessed.

Catherine nodded. “That’s fine philosophy to adopt. I’ll dispose of the remote. And since there are no cameras in the rooms, you’re safe. Now. Get some rest Greg. We’ll talk more in the morning.” She left with the broken remote in her bag. And prayed that Greg’s life wouldn’t get too outlandish.

+

A few weeks later, and Greg was back at the Crime Lab. But not to work. He was busy with a certain chemistry experiment. Only to be interrupted by Conrad. Morgan’s father. “Greg. I just want you to know that Catherine told me.” Greg snapped to. “That you saw the news report. And it upset you. I had to appear impartial. But I want you to know that I wanted to tell anyone who listened that the man in the hospital is a person from my past. The only man I ever wanted to be with my baby girl.” This calmed Greg down. He never knew that Conrad actually cared. He noticed the set.

“I didn’t know that you were cleared for work, Greg.” He motioned to the chemistry set.

Greg blushed. “I’m not.” He flashed the ‘Visitor’s Badge’. “My mom sent for my chemistry set. And the chemicals I purchased are from Gene-Com.” Greg reached for his I-PAD. “I scanned all the receipts onto here.” He handed it over.

This impressed Conrad. “You can do this now?” The shock was in his voice.

Greg smiled. “Yeah. All us high intellects can.” He quipped.

Conrad merely laughed. “I’ll be sure to tell Morgan that you’re doing better. See you around Greg.” He walked out and ignored all the shock on everyone else’s faces.

+

The next few days passed and Greg started to get the hang of his new ‘abilities’. He soon realized that he the ‘proportionate’ characteristics of the spider that bit him. He can lift 8 times his weight. His agility is faster than an athlete. Greg can stick to any hard surface.

And also an early warning system. A ‘spider’ sense.

But the one thing he prides himself on more than anything is his web-shooters.

Using his advanced chemist background, Greg developed a substance that was familiar to the natural spider silk.

And none too soon.

Evil always rears it’s ugly head.

+

After going over his ‘attributes’ again, Greg called it a day. Only to see two thugs roughing up a woman. Using his enhanced speed, Greg trounced the two hit men. And then knocked them out cold.

He knelt over to help up the fallen woman. “Here you go. I don’t bite, I promise.” Greg joked.

The woman stood up to reveal someone whom Greg only heard about. Lady Heather Kessler.

She moaned some. “Thank you, young man.” The madam Dominatrix took Greg in some. And came to a conclusion. “Follow me. And don’t ask any questions.” She said in a tone that mirrored Catherine.

Greg merely nodded.

+

Upon arriving at her mansion, Greg realized that Brass and Grissom weren’t kidding. This is straight out of the Addam’s Family. “Follow me, Mr. Sanders.”

Greg ran up to her, just as she pulled on a rope. The bookcase in front of them opened. “In here.” She pointed to a dark room.

They entered and over-head lights turned on. “Ever since I was a young girl, I’ve been having visions. Visions of a new age of heroes. Not seen since the likes of Captain America.” They passed different kinds of costumes. One that looks like a devil. 4 others that appeared to be a complete and matching set. Another that was an updated version of Cap’s uniform from WWII. It went on and on. Until finally, a costume that resembled a Day of the Dead costume. It was blue and red. With an over-stylized spider on the front and the back. “You will be the one to bring in the new age, Greg Sanders. You will be the chosen one to usher in others. Others from around the world. You are now the Spectacular Spider-Man. What do you say?” Lady Heather said all that without batting an eye.

Greg was blown away by all this. “Why me? Why now?” He doubts that swinging around in tights is not what Catherine had in mind, when she said to keep a low profile.

Lady Heather sat down. “For the most powerful villain ever is set to rise again. Mickey Dunn. The Kingpin of Crime. And the only man to face him, is set to shuffle off this mortal coil in the coming years. I know not when, precisely. But it will happen. The Shroud will not live for much longer. That is why you are necessary, Greg. With you, the future might stand a chance.” Lady Heather rubbed her temples. The visions are putting a toll on her.

Greg thought it over. “If it means protecting my loved ones, then the answer is yes.” I just hope I’m not over my head. He thought to himself. Greg walked over and retrieved his ‘uniform’. “Watch out, Las Vegas, here comes Spider-Man.”

+

It was a few weeks later and so far Spider-Man was considered to be an urban legend. No one really believed the reports. They thought the crooks that were busted were just high on something or other.

Until one fateful night that changed everything.

+

A flash flood watch was just announced and things had just hit the fan. Sara was interrogating a witness. And she was getting no where. Mainly in due to Catherine. Who butted in, because her daughter is missing.

Greg, who had just came back from Grissom’s office, saw the whole thing. “She knows more than she’s letting on, Sara. My baby girl is out in that storm.” Catherine said with borderline aggravation.

Sara was at her wits end. “Then let me do my job, Catherine. I care about Lindsey, too. The sooner I break that bitch, the sooner we can find your daughter. Please.” Her passionate reply was heard.

Catherine nodded. “I’m sorry, Sara. Do what you can to find Lindsey.” She appeared much older than she actually is.

Sara nodded. “I’ll do my best Catherine. I promise.”

Greg turned around to ask Grissom for some time off.

+

Swinging from one side of the strip to the other, Spider-Man found no trace. He then came across a crashed car with an impending flood. Spider-Man swung down to see a scared young girl pounding against the glass. He pointed to the front. Lindsey understood. Cocking his fist back, he unleashed a force that would shatter a human skull.

He reached in and retrieved the frightened girl. She was shocked to see her rescuer. A real-life superhero. “Who are you?”

Greg smiled underneath the mask. “I’m your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.” With that he snagged an overpass and swung out, moments before the flood caught them both.

After some time, Spider-Man dropped the grateful girl off at the Crime Lab. “Mommy!” She cried out.

Catherine ran to her, with tears streaking her cheeks. “My baby! How did you get here?” She shouted above the thunder.

Lindsey smiled. And pointed at a building across the street. “He saved my life! Spider-Man saved my life! He’s my hero!” She was beaming ear to ear.

Catherine looked over and saw a blue and red decked man. Sticking to the wall. And shot a line, then disappeared into the night. “Thank you, Greg.” She whispered only to herself. “He’s mine, too, Lindsey. He’s mine, too.”

+

A week had passed and things were now awkward. Brass was infuriated that Spider-Man was butting into police business. Lindsey was over the moon for the wall crawler. The Crime Lab was split in two camps. One pro. One con. And poor Catherine was stuck in the middle. Trying to keep the peace.

But all that was put on hold. When Russian brides were found stuffed in vats of tar. And the team was attempting to find who did this. Their main suspect is a Russian that works at the same place that turned out the victims.

And Sara went out to investigate Kafka Sergei’s home. She looked through different papers. Nothing. Then she found his private journals. “April 13. I have just finished the program. It is a success. April 26. I have done the unthinkable. And it is groundbreaking. May 15. The final dose has been administered. My DNA is bonded with the tar. I am now a walking tar pit. No one will stand in my way.” Sara gasped and dropped the writings.

A gravely voice was behind. “You found out my secret. Now you will take it to your grave. Just like all the others.” Sergei said as his flesh turned to tar. A guttural laugh sent Sara running for the door.

She sped to her SUV and got on the horn. “Command, command. This is CSI Sidle. I need back up!” Sara screamed into the hand radio.

+

Greg overheard the call. “Sara.” He breathed. Right now he doesn’t care that it’s broad daylight. He doesn’t care that he might get busted. He doesn’t care about anything, except, saving Sara’s life.

He ran off, just as he saw the Liquid Nitrogen. And thought it over some. And grabbed a modest amount.

+

The LVPD arrived in fashion. Only to see something that looked like a relative of the Blob. And opened fire. The monster merely laughed. “Is there no one worthy to fight me?”

A loud voice answered him. “Hey! Ugly! Head’s up!” Spider-Man swung the tank and shattered the head. Using this distraction, he tossed the canister into it’s torso.

Sara understood the strategy before her. “Fire in the hole!” She let off one round and it penetrated the ice cold container. And that sent sub-zero temps through out the body. Freezing it instantly.

And one swing delivered enough velocity to shatter the frozen statue. “Night-night, Tar Pit.” Spider-Man turned around to see Sara standing before him. And she was checking him out. Like he was a main course salad. “Glad to see you’re all right. It’s nice to know that you’re much prettier when you’re standing 6 inches from me. Instead of 6 feet. See you later, princess.” Then something stopped him. He grabbed Sara and planted a kiss on her lips. Mask covered, but still. Spider-Man reached up and shot off a line to escape his would-be captors.

The officers of the LVPD. They all converged upon Sara. Jim was concerned. “You okay, Sara? Sara? Are you even listening to me?”

For her part, Sara was staring off to where Spider-Man last was. And her cheeks were suffused with blush.

+

The next day, and all the papers in town had the same story. “Tar Pit stopped cold by Spider-Man” Greg didn’t know what happened to his remains. He could only see some blacked out SUV’s in the area, with government plates. And he could also spy out an eagle-like badge on one.

But the one thing that blew his mind the most? Sara Sidle gushing over Spider-Man. “Heh. Wonder if Sara and Lindsey are going to start an I love Spider-Man club?” He muttered to himself.

While in his little world, Greg overheard something about stolen coins. Then raced to Grissom. “Grissom. I can help you with this coin case. My Mama Olaf collected rare coins. Let me out of the lab. I can find them.” He was itching to help out as Greg Sanders.

And not Spider-Man.

Grissom looked at Greg. “Okay. But be careful, Greg. I don’t want to have to face your mother again.” Greg’s mom had put the fear of God into Grissom that day.

+

Greg was looking over the coins. “Yeah. That’ll do it. Thanks. These are the coins I’ve been looking for.” Greg mentioned calmly.

The thief nodded. “How about 500 Grand?” He offered.

Greg hid a smile. “How about I counter-offer? How’s 25 to Life sound?” Sirens and lights penetrated the office.

Greg walked out with the perpetrator. “Hey, guys. What took you so long?” He joked. The smile left when he saw his mom’s new boyfriend.

Captain Jim Brass. “Well done, Greg. But don’t make this a habit, okay? You’re mom would have my ass in a sling. Right along side your own.” He requested.

+

After the trial was over, Greg decided to forge his own path. And sent out an application for full on CSI.

“Damn the torpedoes, full speed ahead.”

TBC in Greg Sanders : The Amazing Spider-Man

New heroes!  
New villains!  
New love!

And Spider-Man faces his greatest upset!


End file.
